falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Паладин Соло
|ПХ = |134|5|9|300|4|0|54|14|2|5| |Особливості = Відсутні |Спроможності = Відсутні |Навички = Важка зброя: 152 % Енергетична зброя: 30 % Холодна зброя: 134 % |Рівень = |Актор = Jonathan Cook Юрій Деркач («1С») |Додатково = }} Емеральд Соло ( ) — персонаж Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel. Опис Емеральд Соло — паладин Среднезападного Братства Сталі. Станом на 2197 рік вона була командиром моторизованого загону «Кіготь», призначенням якого було «швидке озброєне реагування». Вона є досвідченим і талановитим командиром бойового підрозділу«''Paladin Emerald Solo is an experienced commander of Talon Squad. It was her quick thinking that managed to keep her squad alive long enough for the player to get to them''»., однак в одній із реплік при першій зустрічі з нею в бункері Бета вона згадує, що «ледь не стала писарем»«''I almost took a scribe position, but there's no action in it''».. Під її командуванням загін взяв участь у битві за Сент-Луїс, в ході якого зазнав втрат і був блокований противником. Після прориву оточення які прийшли на допомогу загоном Братства, паладин Соло і її підлеглі були евакуйовані з зони бойових дій. Про подальшу долю паладина Соло нічого не відомо. Екіпірування і спорядження Емеральд Соло має комплект силовий броні. При першій зустрічі з нею вона озброєна кулеметом M60 з боєкомплектом 100 шт. 7,62-мм патронів50 з 100 шт. можна вкрасти, а решту заряджені в кулемет. розвідним ключем. Під час зустрічі під Сент-Луїсом запасу патронів у неї вже не є. Примітки Незважаючи на те, що паладин Соло — жінка в англійській озвучці вона озвучена чоловічими голосами. Діалоги *Привітання у бункері Бета: «Мене звуть Соло. Я командир загону „Кіготь“, наша спеціалізація - швидке озброєне реагування. Робота не бий лежачого, поки не викличуть на завдання... ось де весь кайф! Скажи мені, брате, буває що-небудь краще?» *Інші цитати в бункері Бета до місії в Сент-Луїсі: **''«Убий всіх, нехай старійшини потім розбираються!»'' **''«Я так радий бути членом Братства!»'' **''«Коли-небудь... людство буде процвітати... тому що я вніс свій вклад.»'' **''«Я ледь не став писарем, але аж надто нудне заняття.»'' **''«Ніщо мене так не заводить, як кривава баня!»'' *При зустрічі Воїна в Сент-Луїсі: «Як же вчасно підійшло підкріплення. Я - Паладин Соло, командир відділення „Кіготь“. Брат, тут справа огидно, вони кидаються бомбами наче знову Велика Війна... Наших зім'яли і підсмажили - я збираюся взяти залишки відділення і вибиратися. Тут не варто церемонитися з мутантами - я бачив як Джордж зіткнувся з одним, і відразу ж вони відкрили жорсткий перехресний вогонь, і він упав з криками болю... Тепер подтаскивайте свій БТР і подбайте про моїх солдатів. Я-то можу ходити, але відділенню потрібна медична допомога. Я не піду звідси, поки ви не піднімете їх на ноги. Сподіваюся, у вас є лікар.» *Цитати паладина Соло в Сент-Луїсі, якщо Воїн знаходиться близько: **''«Повторюю, каже паладин Соло, загін „Кіготь“.»'' **''«Прошу негайно прислати підкріплення і евакуаційний транспорт!»'' **''«Срані виродки по всьому квадрату Альфа-71 Браво!»'' **''«В живих залишилися лише загони „Бивень“ і „Кіготь“»'' **''«Генерал і загін „Демон“ загинули.»'' **''«Постривай! „Швидко на нього перев'язку!“»'' **''«Надсилайте підмогу. ЗАРАЗ ЖЕ! Диявол!»'' **''«Тут просто м'ясорубка!»'' *Цитати паладина Соло в Сент-Луїсі, після розмови з Воїном, але до моменту лікування її членів загону: **''«Вони самі себе не бинтують.»'' **''«Нам потрібен медик!»'' **''«Підлікуєте їх і витягуйте звідси!»'' **''«Спасибі старійшинам, ви тут!»'' **''«Я не кину моїх братів в бою!»'' **''«В одного я всадила десять зарядів, а він пре і пре!»'' *Цитати паладина Соло в Сент-Луїсі, після того як Воїн, вилікує її членів загону: **''«Відходимо.»'' **''«Тягни свою дупу в БТР!»'' **''«Тепер валимо звідси до чортової матері!»'' **''«Сподіваюся, у вас хороший водій.»'' **''«Десант, йдемо!»'' **''«Поїхали! Поїхали! Поїхали! Поїхали!»'' *Діалог при зустрічі в бункері Бета після місії в Сент-Луїсі: «Я в боргу перед тобою, брат. Якщо б ви не підігнали вчасно той БТР, кранти б всьому взводу. Добре, що генерал так високо цінує ваш загін, бо як по мені ви, хлопці, крутіше „Кинджала“.» *Інші цитати в бункері Бета після місії в Сент-Луїсі: **''«Велика честь служити разом з тобою.»'' **''«Велика частина мого загону вижила.»'' **''«Сперечаємося, на вас уже чергу, і одне завдання іншого важче.»'' **''«Я постараюся бути як ти, брат.»'' Поява Примітки Категорія:Персонажі Fallout Tactics Категорія:Бункер Бета: персонажі Категорія:Сент-Луїс: персонажі Категорія:Персонажі Братства Сталі Категорія:Люди de:Emerald Solo en:Emerald Solo ru:Паладин Соло